


The Heart Can Feel Again

by yocatrina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocatrina/pseuds/yocatrina
Summary: In which fire and ice collide, sun and moon embrace for the first time





	The Heart Can Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, in my version, both women are adults!
> 
> you can reach me at sapphicdaenerys.tumblr.com :)

DAENERYS

Dany looked at the ash and bones and blood all around her. _I did this. I destroyed my home._ She walks to the Iron Throne, trying to hold back tears. This is not how she imagined it. This is not how it was supposed to be. Vyserion sits beside her, and she could swear he is smiling. Dragon roars his victory above. The few survivors kneel before her. She recomposes herself, nodding curtly at the sight before her. An echo of voices shouts, ‘‘The Queen is dead! Long Live the Queen!’’ _Yes_ , she thinks, _I am the Queen of ashes._ The red keep is in shambles, the streets are fuming. _Will they ever forgive me?_ The big battle is won, but not the war. More bloodshed awaits in the north.

The rebuilding of King’s Landing is slow but steady. She goes in the streets to feed the victims of the war, her war. The more she helps the ones who need it, the more selfish she feels. Day after day she does her best to be a fair ruler. But fairness has different meanings in different places. She knows little of Westerosi politics. She can learn, of course. But at what cost? _I was learning in the Free Cities. Too many have died because of my errors._

SANSA

Jon smiled, ‘‘I am a Targaryen, Sansa. It was never my place to rule the North in the first place. Now I have a reason to abdicate without causing a riot.’’

‘’When do you leave for The Wall?’’ Sansa asked, a hint of melancholy in her voice.

‘’Tomorrow, before dawn,’’ answered Jon.

Sansa nodded, ‘’Know that you will always have a place here,’’ she paused, ‘’Winterfell is your home, and you are family.’’

Jon embraced her tightly. She felt warm and safe for a second, and then he left. He had to visit Arya as well, she knew, but she wished he had stayed a little longer. It felt nice to be able to trust again. She and Jon had never been close, even less than she and Arya had been. That was a lifetime ago, though. Now, they were the only ones she could count on. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the new maester, ‘’My Queen, a raven has come from King’s Landing.’’ She flinched at the title. Royals had not been kind to her. As she walked to the tower, the destruction of Winterfell fell upon her heart. She chuckled. _A Queen of ruins, maybe._ As she read the piece of paper, her heart skipped a beat. Her first task as Queen in the North would not be an easy one.

DAENERYS

‘’The north will not kneel, Daenerys,’’ Tyrion cautioned, ‘’The Starks are as resilient as the ice that surrounds them. Especially Queen Sansa.’’

Varys added, ‘’ There are always the dragons, Your Grace…’’

‘’No,’’ answered Dany implacably.

Tyrion nodded, ‘’Do you have an envoy in mind?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Daenerys said, ‘’Me.’’

She rode Drogon to Winterfell, accompanied by a small number of Unsullied, and Missandei. Dany thought it wise to not bring Tyrion, as he would be a constant reminder of Sansa’s sufferings. Daenerys examined Winterfell for a long while, surprised at how similar King’s Landing and the North looked. She fed Drogon some cow meat until Sansa Stark came into her vision. Sansa’s red hair was messily braided, her grey wool dress flowing in the wind as she came towards Dany. Out of breath, Sansa stopped abruptly when she realized a dragon was before her. Her eyes widened, and Dany offered her a sad smile. Dany loved her children more than anything, but they were dangerous after all, and it pained her that that fear was extended to her. Sansa seemed raw and true, her determined blue eyes piercing the snow. All Daenerys could think of was that the tales of Sansa’s beauty had not lied in the slightest.

Noticing that Sansa was at a loss for words, Daenerys began the greetings, ‘’We meet at last, Queen Sansa of the North.’’ Dany had meant for the words to seem cold, to assert her authority. Instead, she couldn’t help but smile, and the words were warm, as if she were talking to an old friend she had lost touch with. She hadn’t meant to say only ‘’Sansa’’ instead of ‘’Sansa Stark’’ as the formal greeting would require.

Sansa did not make the same mistake. Instead, Sansa bowed slightly, ‘’Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of her name,’’ she breathed, ‘’Welcome to Winterfell.’’ _Or what is left of it_ , she thought. Since Daenerys had not announced her arrival, Sansa decided to offer her own chambers to the Queen. Daenerys thanked her most politely, but Sansa doubted this pleased her. She could not have been more wrong.

When Dany entered Sansa’s chambers, she felt strangely at home. It reminded her of the house with the red door. The last minute arrangements made her feel like any other guest. She sat down on the bed. The sheets smelled of Sansa, a mixture of lemon and vanilla, though Dany did not know how Sansa got a hold of lemons when winter was here. _She must have them shipped from the Free Cities_ , Dany told herself, _like I do._ She hadn’t thought that a northern girl would like lemons, for they were difficult to find here. But Sansa had spent years in King’s Landing, Dany remembered. _She knows my home more than I do._

At dinner, Sansa made sure to inform Daenerys that Arya’s absence was not an affront. Arya had gone hunting the day before last, and she would not attend the meal as she couldn’t be reached in time to pay Daenerys her respects.

‘’I came unannounced. The polite welcome you have given me is more than I could ask for,’’ Dany assured her.

As they were waiting for dessert, Dany took a piece of paper out of the pocket of her dress and offered it to Sansa. Sansa read it dreadfully, expecting demands of surrender. A shock of relief washed over her when she read ‘’Annulment of marriage between Tyrion of House Lannister and Sansa of House Stark as officiated by Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.’’

Before Sansa could say anything, Dany urged, ‘’This is my gift to you. It is not conditional to our political talks. I know how it feels to be forced to marry, and I do not wish it upon anyone else.’’ Sansa thanked her sincerely, her eyes glassy. Dany made a movement to extend her hand to reach Sansa’s, but restrained herself. Sansa was still a rival, even if Dany didn’t want any more blood on her hands.

SANSA

The lemon tarts came, to Sansa’s great pleasure. Before she knew it, Sansa was rambling about lemons to the Queen. She talked and talked about how much she loved them and why, and she blushed when she realized how foolish she must look. Daenerys was kind, Sansa thought. The silver haired queen had not interrupted once; instead, she listened carefully with a twinkle in her eyes and a subtle smile. Since Daenerys wasn’t saying anything, all Sansa could do was add that she loved the smell of lemons as well. To that, Daenerys answered, ‘’Yes, I have noticed.’’

The conversation then inevitably turned to politics. The Queens exchanged on the future they desired for Westeros, of the world that was wide open to them, the world they could shape together.

‘’It is a nice dream to think of, Your Grace,’’ said Sansa, ‘’But I am a foolish girl no longer.’’

‘’I never took you as such,’’ assured Dany.

‘’I will not kneel. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell,’’ Sansa said dutifully.

‘’I know. I am not asking you to kneel. I am asking you to rule with me,’’ said Daenerys, ‘’I do not wish to destroy you. We are Queens in a world of Kings, and it is my desire to build a new world. I do not abide by the old rules. Help me create new ones. Asha Greyjoy is ruling the Iron Islands as we speak. She did not kneel, but she did swear fealty to me. That is what I ask of you.’’

Sansa considered the offer during long minutes, but in all the scenarios she could have anticipated, this was the last one she had thought possible. She had heard of Daenerys the ruthless Dragon Queen, Daenerys the burner of flesh, Daenerys the Unforgiving. Sansa didn’t know if those tales spoke true, but if they did, they forgot to mention the warmth that radiated from Daenerys’s violet eyes, the moonlight that acted as a halo on her silver hair, the kindness that escaped her lips —

‘’Have we reached an agreement?’’ demanded Daenerys, her soft voice taking Sansa from her rêverie.

Sansa knew the Queen’s offer was a good one, and without her sister present, she had to make a decision, ‘’It looks as if the South Queen and the North Queen will be allies,’’ answered Sansa.

This time, Daenerys did put her hand on top of Sansa’s, and the red head looked away because her heart skipped a beat.

That night, as thoughts of silver hair clouded her mind, Sansa made her way back to her chambers. She put on her night gown and slipped into her warm, comfortable bed. She turned on her side, and her arm caught someone and then she realized. _I lent my chambers to Daenerys._ Wide-eyed, she froze when the Queen asked who was there in a sharp voice.

‘’It’s me, Your Grace — Sansa,’’ Sansa stuttered.

Dany let out a heart-felt laugh that soothed Sansa immediately. ‘’Old habits?’’ teased Dany.

Sansa nodded shyly, trying to avoid Daenerys’s stare. Unfortunately, instead of fixating on her violet eyes, Sansa found herself staring at the Queen’s breasts. Daenerys smirked, waiting on Sansa’s next move. The last thing Dany wanted was for Sansa to feel obliged to engage in a relationship with her because she was the Queen of Westeros. When Sansa said nothing, Daenerys muttered a sweet ‘’Good night.’’

Sansa straightened her stance, as if gathering her courage. Daenerys waited patiently. Weighing her words, Sansa asked tentatively, ‘’Do you feel it too?’’

Without missing a beat, Dany replied, ‘’Yes,’’ with a hint of relief in her voice.

Sansa made her way to the bed, extending her hand to Daenerys’s cheek. Daenerys put her hand on top of Sansa’s to make sure that the girl who ignited the fire in her heart was truly there. She leaned her head in Sansa’s hand and took a deep breath. She kissed Sansa’s palm tenderly and Sansa felt that her whole body was being flooded by light, by a future that, for the first time in ages, was not bleak. Sansa pressed her forehead against Daenerys’s. She looked into her deep, absolute violet eyes, afraid that if she closed her eyes, Daenerys would slip between her fingers and turn out to be nothing more than a bittersweet dream. But when Sansa finally pressed her lips against Daenerys’s, nothing had ever felt more real. Dany felt as though a thousand suns were bursting through her, a heat such as she had not even felt when she had walked into fires. A kiss had never been so right. As Daenerys’s head was resting on Sansa’s breasts, they felt at peace. Sansa stroked Daenerys’s silver hair gently. Daenerys lifted her head up, put a hand on Sansa’s heart and declared, ‘’Fire of my heart,’’ like it was the most obvious thing, like it was something that had been written in stone for ages. She kissed Sansa passionately, and Sansa smiled during the kiss. When the kiss inevitably broke off because they needed air, Sansa whispered, ‘’Light of my life,’’ and the reassurance washed over her when Daenerys kissed her throat.


End file.
